medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
M3A1 Stuart
The M3A1 Stuart, commonly known as just the "M3" or the "Stuart" is an American light tank used by allied forces during World War 2. The M3A1 Stuart featured in ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' and Pacific Assault. The Stuart first seen action during the North African campaign but after the disastrous Battle of Kasserine Pass the Stuarts were largely replaced by the M4 Sherman. In later stages of the war the Stuarts used for infantry support and scouting, but they're proven effective in the Pacific Theater against the light Japanese tanks. The Stuarts were also more maneuverable in the jungle enviroment. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The M3 Stuart makes its first appearance on the level, Fall of the Philippines, in which Joseph Griffin manages to repair one by reattaching a missing gear to its belt. The light tank is driven by Donald Griffin with gunnery sergeant, Jack Lauton, riding in the turret. The tank is first attacked by suicidal Japanese troops with pole mines, and occasionally, Zero Fighters would attempt to strafe it as it pushes through the city to a church tower in order to recover a lone demolition truck. At the end of the mission, the tank is surrounded by enemy troops, thus leading to Donnie Griffin's capture. The only other occurrence in which an M3 Stuart is encountered is in the opening cutscene of the level, Pistol Pete Showdown. Stuart RisingSun.jpg|M3A1 Stuart in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun M3 Stuart RS.JPG|Donnie Griffin on the top of the Stuart's turret. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The M3 Stuart appears briefly in the first level of Guadalcanal. It can be seen in the starting cutscene and shortly after the level starts one Stuart can be spotted at the beach. Later, some of the destroyed Stewart can be seen on the Tarawa. In the last mission of Stuart will have some time to cover the main characters. M3 Stuart.jpg|M3A1 Stuart in ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. stuart.jpg|Stuart on Tarawa Appearances * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (first appearance) * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Trivia ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' * At the beginning of the level, Lauton says that the tank "Is on it's last legs" even so, it still manages to withstand the attacks listed above. * When Lauton and Donny get in the tank, they appear to be the only ones getting in. However, when Lauton gets out, and Donny is standing on the turret, there is apparently nobody driving. Even so, the tank still moves. * It is possible to jump on the tank turret, but it requires several tries to jump. Oddly, the tank will not move if the player is on the tank. * In the multiplayer campaign, 1 player is meant to control the tanks MG. * In the model of the tank there is no famous commander's turret in the form of a "basket", which distinguishes it from M3A1 Stuart. Most likely, it is a mistake of developers. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault * The top rollers in the chassis are very large, which historically is not accurate. From this they are very close to the support rollers. Most likely it is a mistake of developers. * In the forehead of the tank, where the driver is a machine gun, not historically accurate, because the driver of the machine gun did not. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault vehicles Category:American Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:American tanks Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun vehicles